


honey in your hands

by melankholiya



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 08:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melankholiya/pseuds/melankholiya
Summary: In which Sasuke accidentally discovers Naruto has a hair-pulling kink.





	honey in your hands

**Author's Note:**

> /waves enthusiastically HELLO!! :^)
> 
> I am so nervous because that's the first time I post something online that's not in my mother tongue. 
> 
> So please let me know if my writing is good enough to enjoy and what you think of this story. Especially if you want it to be continued. 
> 
> WELL, thanks for reading. <3

**honey in your hands**

Naruto sighed out of boredom.

The last math lessons passed by so slowly it reminded him of an old and over-chewed gum. The kind of cheap chewing gum that lost its favor under five minutes and at the utmost made you hungry when there were five hours left until lunch.

And Naruto Uzumaki hated nothing more than hunger.

Except for the black-haired guy in front of him, perhaps, who–since both of them hit puberty did nothing with more enthusiasm than annoying him–was, sadly, a lot more adept in mathematics than Naruto. Even though he never would admit that.

With a gaze at the clock which was ticking silently in the background of the sounds of the pupils chattering and the scratching of pens over paper, Naruto knew he still had to wait more than long fifteen minutes until he could let off a little bit of steam in the physical education. After that, the so awaited weekend would begin. Which meant, he didn’t have to look at that _cut _of hair every time Sasuke said something dismissive.

“Who even wants to look like a duck butt from behind?” murmured Naruto quietly to himself and pouted.

“Uzumaki, would you be so kind?” asked the grey-haired teacher and pointed with his chin and crossed arms at the chalkboard, a skeptical look on his face.

Naruto, not ready to be interrupted by his tirade of hate towards Sasuke, jerked, corrected his posture and looked indecisively at the chalkboard.

And what he saw didn’t do anything for him. The numbers–well, what numbers? Since middle school they replaced the numbers with simple letters–made absolutely no sense to him. Again.

“Do you intend to answer this week or should we rather come back next Friday, when you finally got an answer?” asked the very god-awful deep voice of–_of course_–the guy in front of him without turning to Naruto and looking straight into his face.  
A few of the others in the classroom laughed.

“Shut the fuck up, Uchiha,” snarled Naruto, feeling his face reddening, “Not everyone likes to cram math in their free time.”

The teacher cleared his throat. “Well, Uzumaki, maybe you could start with studying once a week. Or consider extra lessons from Mr. Uchiha here.”

Naruto heard the sneery laughter in front of him just fine, merely loud enough to be heard by anyone else. At the exact moment of Naruto opening his mouth, ready for an answer, the clock ringed.

The lesson was over. God, finally.

At the end of the day Naruto and Sasuke were the last of the class, sitting in the locker room. While both of them were busy discussing Naruto’s appearance doing sports (“Your face looks like a bloated frog when you do sit-ups”), the others already went showering and dressed themselves. Naruto und Sasuke arguing was nothing spectacular anymore.

Naruto answered, according to him, with a rather good insult (“At least no one confuses me with a walking duck!”) which resulted in nothing more than a raised eyebrow.

Sasuke, already finished with putting clothes on, leaned with one arm against the rack.

“Do you need help with tying your shoes, too?” said Sasuke with so much arrogance in his voice, Naruto thought it must have dripped from his mouth on the floor. If the world was a fair place, Sasuke would have slipped and broken his arm, for sure. But the world wasn’t.

“What’s your fucking problem, Uchiha?” hissed Naruto through his teeth and shouldered his backpack – after he finished to bind his shoes. He stood up and began to walk past Sasuke.

Who didn’t move an inch. One step more and Naruto would be so close that he could smell Sasuke’s breath. He could live without that experience, he thought.

“Go away, asshole.”

“And if I won’t, what do you plan to do?” asked Sasuke mockingly and tilted his head to the side, one eyebrow peaking. His perfectly white teeth flashed through his slightly opened lips. One of his hands casually put into his pockets.

“Then I’ll smash your dumb face.”

Sasuke shifted his weight to the other leg.

“Try it, Uzumaki.”

Naruto, with a growl, throwed his backpack to the other side of the room and slapped Sasuke–or, at least, he tried, because at the same moment, Sasuke kicked at his knee and moved a step away from him, so Naruto’s fist hung awkwardly in the air. Thanks to that, he stumbled and earned a hit in the stomach. Naruto gasped.

“Son of a bitch,” said Naruto teeth-gnashingly and hit Sasuke’s chin by grapping his collar and pulling him closer. Naruto felt a lot of satisfaction as Sasuke’s face twisted.

“You’ll pay for that, I swear!” shouted Sasuke and painfully shoved Naruto who still placed his hand at the collar. As a result of that, both struggled with their balance and lost it. Sasuke ended up on Naruto, turned to the side and seemingly still a little dazed.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto’s hands and pulled him over. Naruto now laid with his face to the ground, a perfect position for Sasuke to hold the upper hand.

Naruto screamed quietly as pain shot through his spine while Sasuke crossed Naruto’s arms behind his back, being pulled down by the weight of the other guy. His hip bones rubbed painfully over the linoleum. With his luck, it surely would result in some heavy bruises that took several weeks to vanish again.

“Get off of me, you– “

Sasuke roughly grabbed the blonde, thick hair to push Naruto’s face further into the ground and shut him up.

“What do you say now, Loser?”

Naruto panted softly and bit on his tongue, alarmed of the sudden sound coming from his throat. Naruto’s body stiffened under the pressure of Sasuke’s weight, hoping that he hadn’t heard him. However, Sasuke paused doing what he did and looked suspiciously with arched eyebrows at the back of Naruto’s head. Naruto hold his breath and felt Sasuke repositioning.

And then Sasuke’s hand brushed for the fraction of a second through his hair, almost tenderly, before he grabbed his thatch and pulled again. Naruto felt electrified. He tried to suppress the growing sound inside of his throat–but too late. Sasuke must have heard a part of it at least. Naruto didn’t dare to move. 

Sasuke swallowed.

“You–,“ started Sasuke with a calm voice, sounding strangely monotonous in this situation, “You’re getting off to that, you little fuck?”

“No, of course I don’t!” Naruto responded hastily and started to twist under Sasuke. He had to go away. As far as possible. Now.

“Then you’ll probably don’t mind if I’ll do it again, don’t you?”

Before Naruto could even think of an answer, Sasuke pulled so hard at his hair that he forcibly put his head back.

“Shut u-u–Aaah.”

Naruto frustratedly narrowed his eyes, he felt the heat in his cheeks rapidly growing. His heart was racing in his chest.

“You absolutely like that.”

“N-No, I hate it!”

Sasuke laughed at this half-heartedly response. “Fucking liar.”

Then he came closer to Naruto, his lips nearly touched Naruto’s ear while speaking. In one hand he still managed to hold his hair, without pulling though, the other one ensured that Naruto’s hands wouldn’t move away from his back.

And he smugly whispered: “Y’know, I could help you with that.”

Naruto’s eyes went wide and he tried to get his hands free but Sasuke’s grasp was too firm.

“Are you fucking crazy? Get off of me–now!”

“You sure? You seem to enjoy what we’re doing.”

Sasuke bit harsh at the crook of Naruto’s neck and, simultaneously, pulled at his hair. He felt very excited, a mix of anger and arousal rushed through his veins. Naruto moaned–a lot louder and clearer this time, surprised by the intensity of the feeling inside of him. 

Amused by this obvious response, Sasuke laughed quietly, his warm breath touching the maltreated skin of Naruto’s neck and therefore, sent multiple shivers down Naruto’s body–he struggled with the meaning of those goose bumps. Did he like that or …?

“If you wish to continue, you’ll better be a little less noise unless you want the people around you to know what a little kinky cunt you are, Naruto,” whispered Sasuke snarky and Naruto hated himself for feeling thrilled by those words and the way he had said them. His own erection already started to push unpleasantly against his shorts.

But–but this was Sasuke–and they hated each other! You probably didn’t do this stuff with people you hated.

But–when Sasuke wanted to do this, too–

“Last chance. Do you want me to jerk you off?” Naruto felt his stomach turn–Sasuke wanted to– “Or I’ll just leave you here, wet and horny, because I– “

“J-Just do it already, you piece of shit,” replied Naruto with clenched teeth, the head still tilted in the back, in a way that was both painful and arousing. He chose not to look Sasuke in the eyes as he said it–still afraid this must be fake.

Sasuke nodded silently, a tiny smile on his face and let go off Naruto’s hands which were loosely clenched into fists and then laid on each side of his body. Sasuke started with his now freed hand to wander along Naruto’s skin, warm and hard under his fingertips, besides the contrarily comfortable feeling of his smooth clothing.

Naruto hold his breath due to the unfamiliar touch of Sasuke’s fingers which came dangerously close to his waistband and exhaled all the air as Sasuke increased the pull at his hair. Naruto’s lips parted. He touched them with his tongue to moisturize the dry skin. Sasuke followed his movement with his eyes.

Naruto slowly raised his hips towards the hand which almost touched his erection–almost–and trying not to seem too desperate or doing Sasuke too much of a favor–still not completely convinced this wasn’t a sick joke.

Holding on to that thought became difficult over time, though. The rising heat inside of him made his head dizzy, told him that Sasuke had to like this scenario at least a tiny bit to behave like that–and that he had started this mess by pulling Naruto’s hair, anyway–so it was okay to let go off the fear, wasn’t it? If Naruto concentrated on the pressure right under his tailbone, he was sure this must be Sasuke’s own erection–which meant he got off to that, too. 

Sasuke started to slip with his little finger under the waistband by now, his finger doing little circles on Naruto’s warm skin, then stopping and moving back, just to start all over again a few seconds later–and thus, shutting down all of Naruto’s concerns and thoughts at all.  
When Sasuke pulled again at Naruto’s hair, starting a bit more gently but continuously and then suddenly with a lot of force, a long moan left Naruto’s mouth that erupted in an electrified shiver sent down Sasuke’s hips.

Spurred on by the excited noises that Naruto made, Sasuke finally slipped under Naruto’s underwear and felt the hot skin of his erection at his fingertips, twitching under the touch, then took it into his hand. He paused and felt the light pulse under his skin.

Naruto gasped. He moved his hips impatiently towards Sasuke’s fingers, longing for more contact. Sasuke began carefully to move his hand up and down, receiving satisfied sounds from Naruto.

“F-Fuck.”

Sasuke tilted Naruto’s head to the side by pulling on his hair so that he was able to catch more of his changing mimic. It was very arousing to see how Naruto looked when Sasuke intensified his grasp on his erection and his hair at the same time, making the space in Sasuke’s pants grow even smaller.

Naruto moaned loudly as Sasuke touched his glans and smudged the droplet of precum, creating an intensive feeling that peaked when he pinched slightly his fingernail into it. His eyes went widely open by the surprising intenseness of his emotion.

Naruto tried to repress the upcoming noise down his throat by covering his mouth with his right hand.

Sasuke grinned. “Shhh.”

Contrary to that, Sasuke moved his hand faster up and down Naruto’s erection and simultaneously started to pull rough at the blonde thatch. Naruto’s pleasuring moans nearly lost anything too its loudness, echoing against his own hand. Sasuke excitingly watched Naruto’s face, the pleasure he felt clearly written all over him.

“H-Ha–Harder,” said Naruto panting through his fingers which were wet from his saliva and breath, “H-Hair.”

Doing as he was told, Sasuke increased his grip and put Naruto’s head in the back due to the strength he used, earning a deep moan coming up Naruto’s throat, half-heartedly covered up by biting on his fingers. Sasuke felt his own erection unpleasantly squeezing against the fabric of his pants and twitching. Naruto pressed his butt into Sasuke’s lap, making him gasp.

Suddenly Sasuke felt Naruto’s body stiffening and holding his breath before he collapsed with the next pump of Sasuke’s hand around his erection, moaning long-drawn-out one last time. Sasuke loosened the grip on Naruto’s hair and slowly put his hand out of Naruto’s pants. He then incredulously looked at his fingers, covered in sperm which wasn’t his own but–Naruto’s.

Sasuke moved his gaze to Naruto located under him, still breathing heavily but looking very pleased.

They really had done this. _Fuck_.

He stood up and walked to the sink where he washed his hands, giving Naruto some time to collect himself.

“I hope you got something to change with you, ”Sasuke said and watched Naruto’s face reddening, maybe because he just thought about the misery of wet pants and how it led to this circumstance.

“I’ll have to use my sweatpants, thanks to you,” responded Naruto and finally stood up, too. He then walked to his abandoned backpack and searched for the clothes.

Sasuke turned the water off and watched carefully how Naruto undressed himself from his pants and underwear, crumpling the fabric into a ball and recklessly stuffing it into his bag. He then put on the sweatpants he had used while playing soccer with the class, looking rather uneasy with it.

Sasuke didn’t know how to react properly but maybe he could help with something else, he thought. He searched for the little package inside his jacket, put it into his hands and hold it out in front of Naruto.

“What’s this?”

He looked skeptically at it.

“Headache pill,” was all Sasuke said.

Naruto coughed, a little blush on his face.

“Thanks,” muttered Naruto and took the pill from him, hastily tucking it into his pocket. He straightened himself, aggressively looking Sasuke in the eyes and said: “But I still think you’re a complete douchebag.”

“Likewise.”

A pause.

Naruto nervously bit his lip. “…well,” Naruto scratched the back of his head, “I mean–I really fucking hate you but–this doesn’t mean we can’t do this again sometime, does it?”

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, feeling the corner of his mouth twitching upwards. He crossed his arms while answering.

“I’m sure I still have some headache pills left for you.”

For a few seconds Naruto just awkwardly starred at Sasuke, then, “Uh–okay–Then I’ll write you, I guess?”

Sasuke shrugged, trying to seem as disinterested as possible, “If you want to.”

Naruto nodded.

“See you next week, dumbass.”

And then Sasuke walked off, asking himself when he would receive the first message.


End file.
